A Sibling?
by Zivandre
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy doesn't want to be replaced with a sibling. Story-telling in beginning.


_**This is written for**_ _ **The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Children's Stories:**_ _ **Write a Children's story set in the HP world. Optional Prompts: [object] Fork, [object] Two-way Mirror, [colour] Bright Orange, [theme] New Sibling, [object] Chocolate cake.**_

 _ **Through The Universe:**_ _ **38\. Comet- [object] Comet 360 [broomstick.]**_

 _ **I'm in South, Castelobruxo!**_

 _ **[WC: 1303]**_

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

 _There is a land that only a small, lucky percentage of the world knows of. In this world, there is Witches, and Wizards, and Magical Schools, and Governments; there is even some magical creatures such as Centaurs, Unicorns, and Dragons._

 _There has been times when non-magical people have known of the magical folk, but in most cases, it never ends good. However, now is not the time, nor place to discuss this. What I am going to tell you, is the story of a small group of friends who overcame all odds that were thrown against them._

 _In this story, we will focus on young Scorpius Malfoy, the child of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, who overhears something that he wished he didn't._

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

Scorpius was running rampant in the large country home that he had grown up in. He was currently only eight years old, but he was trying to hone in the magic that he had displayed in accidental spurts. So far, he was able to expand his toys until they were almost as big as him, run faster than he normally could, and in some cases, even make his toys move in new ways.

Currently, he was riding his small childs broom, a Comet 360 V2, which was revamped from it's previous stage, and was currently only made for children under Hogwarts age. He had heard his father complain about the quality of the broom, but Scorpius loved it. So far, it was the only broom that he was able to change the magic of.

He also had enlarged his toy action figures, and he magicked them into chasing after him. One of his figures, a Superman, was also able to now fly, and he was currently the closest one to reaching Scorpius.

Scorpius zoomed throughout the house, but soon found he hadn't noticed his parents anywhere. They normally would be in one of their parlours, or the library, and sometimes, in one of their study's, but he hadn't seen hair nor hide of either.

Growing worried, Scorpius slashed his arm through the air, and cringed when all of his now shrunken, unmoving toys, crashed to the ground. He stayed on his broom, however, as it would be easier and faster to find his parents.

Not finding them on the lower floor, he flew upstairs and continued checking. Soon, the only room that Scorpius had not checked was his parents bedroom. So, he climbed off of his broom and propped it against the wall before creeping up to their door. It was closed, but not unlocked, so he gently eased it open.

He couldn't immediately hear their voices, but he didn't want to be caught snooping. He tried waving his arm in front of the door, while wishing he could hear them, and suddenly he could. Quietly thanking his magic mentally, he crouched low on the ground to hear.

"...but how are we going to tell Scorp? What if he doesn't want a brother or sister? I mean, honestly, I never wanted siblings, but luckily my parents were happy with one kid… I just don't want Scorpius to think we're replacing him," he heard his mother explain.

Scorpius zoned out what his father was saying, as he came to understand what his mother said. A sibling? He didn't want one of those, they were loud, and messy, and would break all of his toys. He would have to fight to be around his mum and dad, they wouldn't only buy him things, they wouldn't just focus on him….

He saw how getting siblings worked, he had seen it in Uncle Harry's kids, especially when his best friend, Albus, complained. But, he had also seen it in the rest of his family as well, like Uncle Ron's, and Uncle George's kids. He didn't want that!

Forgetting that he wanted to see his parents in the first place, along with grabbing his broom, Scorpius ran towards his room, before slamming the door behind him and letting the anger, betrayal, and being upset leave his body in great racking sobs. He sat there for what felt like hours crying everything out. He did feel like his parents were replacing him, but maybe with Albus' help, he would find a way to let them know that he was the only child they needed.

Crawling over to his bedside table, Scorpius opened the drawer and pulled out the two-way mirror that they shared.

"Albus! Al, are you there? This is important, I need your help…" shouted Scorpius. He didn't have to wait too long, before he saw Albus' head through the mirror.

"Hey Scor! What's up?" he asked.

"Al, I need your help! My mum and dad are getting another kid, and I don't want them too! I need you to help me make them realize that only one kid is enough. I don't want to share them… "

"Okay …" and so Albus explained everything that Scorpius was too do, and sent him on his way with the knowledge that he could do this.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

A few days later, Scorpius was sitting at the dinner table with his parents. So far, he hadn't complained about eating his vegetables, going so far as to eat them first. He only asked for one serving of dessert every night, he bathed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and washed his hands before his parents had a chance to ask. He even picked up his toys, bade his parents goodnight, and went to bed thirty minutes before his bedtime. He used his impeccable manners to say 'please,' 'yes sir or ma'am,' and 'excuse me' when was needed. He no longer played in the mud, or tracked his messes through the house, and if his parents told him to do something, he did it with no complaints or questions asked.

"Okay, Scorp. What is going on? What exactly do you want?" asked Hermione with a smile on her face.

Scorpius took a moment to decide his answer, without making it sound like he was resentful.

"I'm just showing you that I'm the only child you will ever need. You don't need to replace me, I'm a good kid!" mumbled Scorpius.

"Who says that we're replacing you?" asked his father.

"I overheard that you guys were getting a new baby the other day. I don't want to have to fight my way to get attention from you. Aren't you happy with just me?" replied Scorpius as he sat down his fork.

"Oh Scor. We would never replace you," began his mum, as she walked around the table. "Just because we might be having another baby doesn't mean we would throw you away. You're Scorpius, honey, you would fight your way through anything."

"Yeah, and besides, other than the fact that we love you, when the kid's older, you can boss him around!" his dad added with a smile.

"Draco! We're not giving him a minion!" his mum laughed, before giving Draco a tap behind the head.

"So, you're not replacing me?"

"No son, we love you," his parents said together.

"Then can I have some chocolate cake?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course!"

With that, his mum went and got a cake from the kitchen, before they all dug in. Scorpius even had seconds!

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

Scorpius ended up having a baby sister, named Lyra, that he vowed (with his father's urging) to protect no matter what. He ended up passing on his old bright orange baby blanket, that Grandmum Weasley had knitted for him when he was born.

All in all, Scorpius realized that his parents weren't replacing him, and still loved him more than ever.

Life was well, with the Malfoy's, and both children grown up realizing that even if something wasn't necessarily wanted, most of the time it wasn't bad.


End file.
